Not Just An Asset
by anonylady
Summary: John Reese has some fun with an asset. [John Reese x OC! This is pure smut! I regret nothing!]
_She was an asset. He was supposed to save her, then leave. As if nothing had happened._

 _But it seemed much easier said than done._

 _She was young, and had her life ahead of her. He was mature, and had lived many lives._

 _And yet, as though there was a magnet between them, they were drawn together._

 _She found love where it wasn't supposed to be, and he knew that it was wrong._

 _But he was never always the good guy._

"I don't understand. What do you mean they disappeared?" Shaw asked, hovering over Finch's shoulder as he searched his computer for John's nearest location. Finch pursed his lips, scanning the screen quickly.

"It seems John and have gone into hiding...Of some sort." Finch replied, turning enough to see the confused expression on Shaw's features. She switched her posture, placing a hand on her hip as she raised her brows.

"You mean...They ran away together?" She asked, simply putting it.

"It seems so...I've been thinking about switching John's ear piece on..But I'm not sure what I'll hear." Finch admitted. Shaw raised her brows,

"Wait...Are you implying what I think you are?" Shaw asked, suddenly interested. Finch slowly nodded his head, turning to look at her.

"I am, Ms. Shaw. I'm well aware of the attraction between the two, I just didn't think John the type to act upon his feelings. Considering his occupation, and the age difference between the two of them." Finch explained.

"Wow...John's got game." Shaw commented playfully. Finch couldn't seem to stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips, before moving to stand up. Shaw took a step back, before looking back at the screen.

"Wait, you're not going to turn on the earpiece?" She asked, watching Finch as he grabbed his jacket. He threw the jacket on, shaking his head in response.

"I am not, Ms. Shaw. That would be a complete invasion of privacy." He replied. Shaw snorted out a laugh at this,

"You? Invading peoples privacy? Right, that would be horrible." She remarked. Finch rolled his eyes,

"I'm going out for a coffee. Care to join me?" He asked. Shaw shook her head,

"I'm fine. I'm going to work on something else." She said, casually walking away from the computer. Finch eyed her suspiciously, before turning to leave. She watched him leave, after hearing the click of the door closing, she practically ran towards the computer.

Throwing herself in the seat, she was quick to get to the program, allowing her to turn on John's ear piece.

With a devious smirk on her lips, she waited...

The wall was cold against her bare back, but her chest was warm against the bare skin of John's torso. He had her pinned against the wall, his large hands firm on her waist as he held her there. His lips traced along her collarbone, the scruff on his jaw tickled her smooth skin.

"John..." She breathed out. She was growing impatient, and John was well aware. He was quick to notice her hips roll against his groin, her fingers dragging through his short hair along with the occasional soft moan from her full lips. Of course, he wanted to give her what she wanted. But on the off hand, he wanted to savor this.

"I know." He whispered against her skin, his hot breath running down her chest. She shivered slightly, her fingers gripping his hair as she pushed her hips down against him once more, the large buldge in his slacks were proof that he was ready as well.

"You're such a tease." She sighed out, leaning her head against the wall. He smirked at this, pulling back slightly to gently kiss her neck. He could hear her breath catch in her throat as he gently nibbled the soft skin. As his lips worked on her neck, most likely leaving small little bruises in his wake, his left hand snaked around her waist, sliding up the arch of her back to work on her bra clamp. In one smooth motion, he had the bra sliding off her shoudlers, revealing her small, yet rounded breasts. He pulled back slightly, admiring her chest before glancing up to meet her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her hazel eyes glazed over with lust.

With a small smirk on his lips, he let his hand gently slide up her side, before traveling the distance to her chest. Smoothy working her breast under his long fingers, she let out a soft moan, her lids fluttering shut at the feel of him.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" He breathed, watching her expression. Her tongue darted out from between her lips, before pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

"I don't know about you, John...But I'm dyin' here." She commented, her eyes slowly opening to throw him an intense glare. John smirked at this, pulling his hand away to wrap around her waist once more.

"Almost...There is one thing, though." His eyes trailed up her chest, to catch hers in a suggestive glance. She knew exactly what he was getting at.

"You're gonna have to let me down for that, John." She said, running her hand through his hair, the short strands were soft against her fingers. John was quick to comply, gently setting her down on the floor where she smoothly slid down to her knees. She placed her hands on his thighs, the fabric of his slacks smooth against her palms.

"My turn to be a tease." She commented, a small smirk on her lips while her hands slid up to the belt around his waist. John waited patiently as she pulled it apart, before working on the button of his slacks. Not a second later his pants were around his ankles, followed shortly by the black briefs he dawned.

"Wow.." She breathed out, glancing up at John with a blush on her cheeks. With a hesitant motion, she gently wrapped her hand around John's thick member.

"I can't fit it in my hand." She laughed lightly at this, and John smirked. It was always a boost of confidence when a beautiful woman says something like that.

"I'm not very worried about it fitting in your hand." He replied, implying something else entirely. Her cheeks grew flush at his statement. He had a valid point though.

Taking a deep breath, she reaches out, and simply drags her tongue along the tip of his member, elicting a soft moan on Johns part. The simple noise spurred something inside her, and she wanted to hear more from him.

With her boost of confidence, she decides to scoot closer. Leaning forward, she wraps her lips around the thick shaft, and sucks. This caused John to gently push his hips forward, his hand finding her hair where he gently grasped it.

"Unh..." It was louder this time, and it caused a twisting feeling in her gut, as well as elsewhere.

It took her no time at all to create a smooth rhythm, slowly working the thick shaft in her mouth as her hand stroked the area she couldn't fit. She did this for a few minutes, the thusts from John and the grip on her hair tightening, indicating that he was close. But like the tease she was, she pulled away quickly, wiping her mouth before looking up at John's face. His brows pursed together, his mouth slightly ajar as he opened his eyes to look back. The look said it all.

"C'mere." He breathed deeply, motioning her to stand. She did so, and before she had time to do anything else, John's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms quick to go around his neck as he stepped away from the wall, and towards the large mattress that sat in the center of the room. He peppered her neck with kisses, gently biting here and there, before reaching behind his neck to unhook her hands. She gasped, feeling John let go, and drop her on the mattress.

"John!" She gasped, throwing her arms out beside her as she landed. He looked down at her, smirking as he ran a hand through his short hair.

She bit her lip, looking him over; He was completely naked now. His bare chest spinked with the perfect amount of hair, a little trailing leading to his now completely erect member. His chest was defined, the taught muscles of his stomach flexed with his heavy breathing. She could honestly say, he took her breath away.

He didn't say a word as he knelt onto the mattress, his hands pulling on the buttons to her jeans, before yanking them down her narrow hips, panties and all. She was quick to raise her backside, allowing him to completey pull them off, before chucking them behind him.

Her heart was starting to pick up now. She was growing anxious. She wasn't sure how it was going to feel, or how he would be...But she knew that she wanted it more than anything right now. And like John was reading her mind, he gently grasped her hips in his large hands, pulling her closer to him while pushing her legs apart with his knee.

"John..." She breathed. She wanted to tell him, honestly. But she was afraid it would ruin the moment. She wanted to tell him that she's never done this before. She was a virgin, and she kept it that way on purpose. She was saving it for someone special. I guess the person that saved your life is as special as it's going to get.

John ran his hands up her sides, over her narrow shoulders, to gently rest on her neck, as he leaned down to press his lips against hers in a deep kiss. His tongue was quick to dart out, tracing her lower lip in a plea for entrance. Without a second thought, she parted her lips, and met his with her own. His motions were distracting, and before the thought crossed her mind again, she was off in her own world.

He continued to kiss her, while her hand trailed down his broad shoulders to slide between their bodies. She gently grasped his hard member, pulling it slightly to create friction for him. This caused him to moan against her lips, and she literally shivered.

"I can't wait anymore.." He breathed out, moving to kiss her neck. She nodded in response, pulling her hand away grasp his forearm. She thought against telling him, rather letting him figure out on his own accord.

He pulled back slightly, looking between them to guide his thick member towards her core. She gripped his arm tightly, resting her head against the pillow as she felt him press against her. He moved in a slow motion, as though he didn't want to hurt her. John didn't realize just how grateful she was for that.

She could feel the pressure, and the pain as he pushed. His thick member stretching her beyond belief. She had to bite her lip in order to not cry out. And just when she thought he was in, she looked down between them to see that he only had at least two inches in.

"Eden...Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, calmly looking back at her as his hips stopped in their tracks. Shit.

Her face grew red as she averted her eyes,

"Because I thought you might back out." She whispered softly. John raised his brows at this, moving his hand to rest on her cheek. He gently guided her eyes towards him, and he nodded.

"Your right. I would have." He started. She felt her chest tighten at the words.

"But, seeing as we've gotten this far..." He trailed off, leaning down to firmly press his lips against hers. At the same time, his hips jerked forward, completely delving his large member into her tight core, breaking past her hymen and hitting her G spot all in one motion. Her grip on his arm tightened, nails digging into his skin as she cried out against his mouth.

It hurt like _hell._

"I see no point in stopping now." He finished, pulling away to look at her. Her breath was ragged, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as she looked at him at bewilderment.

"John..." She breathed out. He smirked slightly,

"We'll talk when we're done." He cut her off, before placing his hands on either side of her head. She was sure her face was crimson at this point, and she knew for a fact that she was shaking. Before she could get another word in, John pulled back, and repeated the motion.

He didn't take it easy on her; His hips creating a smooth, fast pace. Eden couldn't stop the cries of pleasure, and pain, that escaped her lips. It was an all new experience for her; The feeling of John's thick, hard member delving into her repeatedly hit a spot deep inside that shot tingles of pleasure through out her, as well as the pain of his large member stretching her past her limit. It was incredible. Her head was thrown back against the pillows, mouth ajar as she repeatedly moaned and gasped, her eyes shut as she tried hard to take his massive member. John took this moment to lean down, gently biting her exposed neck. He pulled back slightly, his hands moving to cradle her head as he groaned against her neck.

The sound caused her to shiver, and she felt like she was going to break.

His hips were piveting, thrusting against her at a fast pace. The sound of his hips hitting against her pelvis seemed to echo throughout the room. Normally, she would be embarressed at something like this, but with John on top on her, completely ravising her, she couldn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly, before she could even comprehend what was happening, his arms wrapped around her waist, and he completely flipped them over. He lay on his back, his hands on her waist now as she straddled his waist. She blushed deeply as she looked at John, a smirk on his lips as he looked up at her. The sweat on his brow and his dishevled hair was something she had never seen on him before, and it suited him well.

"What're you waiting for?" He teased in that smooth voice of his.

"I...Don't know what to do." She admitted. John let one of his hands roam, sliding up her smooth stomach to gently grasp her breast in his hand.

"Just move. You'll figure it out." He told her, suddenly jerking his hips up. She gasped, leaning forward with her hands flat against his taut chest. She bit her lip, before slowly rolling her hips. The simple motion brushed against something inside her, and she wanted more.

Repeating the motion, she created a smooth grinding rhythm, rolling her hips against him as she felt him tighten his grip on her. She glanced down at John, and smiled. His head was resting against the pillows, his eyes closed as he let soft moans escape his lips. She could feel his chest rise and fall under her hands, and the way his hips would occasionally jerk upwards as though he couldn't get enough.

She bit her lip, leaning down to press her lips against his neck. Her hips faltered as she tried to keep her pace, as well as kiss him. She trailed her lips across his jawline, before leaning down to bite his neck, sucking the skin to create a dark bruise in her wake. Pulling back, she smirked as she admired her mark.

"Having fun?" He breathed out, a small smile pulling at his lips as he opened his eyes to look at her. She blushed, before smiling herself.

"I am, thanks for asking." She replied, before rolling her hips once more. John reached out, pulling her down as he stole her lips in a deep kiss. She rested her arms on either side of his head, and returned the gesture. She was caught up in the kiss, and completely taken off guard when he thrust his hips up against her. She moaned against his mouth, as he did it again, continuing to create a rapid motion. It hit her at an all new angle, her fingers finding his hair as she gripped the smooth strands.

John pressed on, and before he knew it he was on the edge. He groaned against her lips, one of his hands running up her back to run through her long, brown hair. He gently gripped her there, his other hand firmly grasping her waist to pull her down in time to his movements. She was just the right size to completely control her body, and move her the way he wanted. He absolutely loved that.

Eden wasn't sure what she was feeling, but the strong sensation of tingling began to build in her core, all the way to her stomach. It built up to the point she almost couldn't stand it, and then it hit her. She cried out John's name, her fingers dragging against his scalp as she climaxed against him. The feeling of her walls tightening around her, as well as the way she yelled out his name, was all John needed before he followed suit.

A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he pulled her down, his hips thrust up and he came, still deep inside of her. Her body seemed to completely lose power as she rested her head against John's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat pound against her ear. John let his arms fall to his side, stretched out as he looked up at the ceiling, taking a moment to catch his breath. He was completely exhausted, and more than satisfied.

"We should talk." He breathed out, after a moments silence.

She felt her chest twist at those words.

"I was going to tell you...I just thought against it." She admitted, peeking over her arm to see John staring at the ceiling.

"How is a twenty-six, gorgeous woman like yourself a virgin?" He asked, a small smile pulling at his lips. She blushed slightly, averting her eyes.

"I was saving it. For someone special." She whispered. John nodded at this,

"Makes sense...But,why me?" He asked. She couldn't believe he had to ask. She moved, getting a better view of his face.

"John...You saved my life. And not only that, I'm almost sure that I..." She stopped herself before finishing the sentence. She didn't want to let it slip, because she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Almost sure of what?" He asked, moving to push himself up on his forearms. She averted her eyes, quickly regretting her words.

"Nothing." She said quietly, pushing herself off of John. A soft gasp from her lips as she felt him slip out of her, before she moved to slide off the bed. John furrowed his brows,

"Eden." He spoke her name firmly, and it caught her off guard. She turned around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest as though she was suddenly self concious. John was quick to notice, and moved to stand as well. He walked towards her, desipite the fact that he was completely naked, he still managed to keep an intimaditing posture.

"Tell me." He whispered. It was soft, but demanding.

"I...I'm pretty sure I love you." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground. John raised his brows, letting the words sink in for a moment. The silence was killing her, and she was sure he was going to walk away.

Then she felt his hand on her face, gently guiding her eyes towards him.

"Love is a strong word, Eden." He started, his eyes boring into her. She fought the urge to look away.

"But I'm almost positive I feel the same way."

Finch and Shaw were in the warehouse, looking over what seemed like a new case, when they heard the sound of the metal door closing. Shaw quickly looked over to see John step in, moving to take his jaket off and place it on the hook beside the door.

Shaw smirked as she walked over towards the man.

"Hey there, John. How was your weekend?" She asked, her tone playful. John raised a brow at her, before stepping past her. He seemed no different than before, besides the large hickey that resided on his neck, next to his Adam's apple.

"It was fine. Why do you ask?" He asked, casually turning to watch her follow him. Shaw shrugged her shoulders,

"No reason. You just seem...Well rested." She replied. John knew the instant she asked about his weekend that she knew about something.

"You don't usually worry about my sleep schedule." He commented. Bear quickly hopped to his feet, circling John's legs as he spoke.

"Your right, I usually don't. Except for when you sleep with an asset." Shaw remarked. She wasn't worried about him knowing, she was always the blunt one. John raised his brows at this, before letting a small smirk creep onto his usually straight lips.

"There was never any rule against it." He replied casually. Shaw was the one to raise her brows at this, looking over at Finch who was now watching the two with amusement on his face.

"Shaw, how would you even know about that?" Finch asked, curious. Shaw pursed her lips, throwing a glare at Finch before turning on a heel.

"It was obvious. You said it yourself Finch." John was the one to turn to Finch now, his brows raised as looked at him questioningly. Finch casually smiled back,

"She's right, John. The attraction between the two of you is obvious. I just never thought you the type to act upon your feelings." Finch commented. A small chuckle from John's lips as he took it all in. He shook his head,

"You really don't have a private life with you two around." He remarked.

What John didn't know, is that Shaw heard everything. From beginning to end.

And how badly she wanted to question him on taking a her virginity, and admitting he loved her, was itching at the back of her mind. She looked at John once more, her eyes trailed down to the hickey prominent on his neck.

Just as she was about to comment on the bruise, John's phone rang in his pocket. He was quick to pull it out, and look at the number. Sliding the screen, he placed the phone beside his ear while turning on a heel.

"Eden." He spoke softly, turning around as he walked towards the library area of the building. Shaw raised her brows as she watched him walk off. He never kept in contact with the assets.

But then again, she's not just an asset now, is she?

This was just something I wrote in the moment..If you liked it, let me know! I love hearing from readers :)


End file.
